batkidfandomcom-20200214-history
James Jackson
' The name's Jackson '(1998 - ) ''is the protagonist of ''Bat-Kid: Origins ''and the creator of the vigilante known as Bat-Kid. A teenager in the city of Suburbia, Jamés is haunted by the death of his mother many years ago, ultimately channeling this grief into the creation of his superhero persona. He is portrayed by Syrian Cattle in the film. Biography 'Early Life' Jamez was born in 1998 to Alfie Jackson and Susanne Jackson. He was raised by the pair of them in the city of Suburbia, despite the fact the city was suffering an escalating crime rate. When Jamie was three years old, he spent a night alone with his mother. During the night, there was a knock at the door. Susanne went to answer the door, telling her son to remain upstairs. Ignoring her request, Jams snuck onto the top of the stairs, and watched as his mother answered the door to an unseen persons. His mother was then shot and killed, with Games as the only witness. Alfonso was deeply scarred by the experience, and would have flashbacks to that night for most of his early life. His relationship with Alfie was strained by his mother's death, with James often accusing him of being in someway responsible for her death, as he was not present that night. Sometime in his early childhood, James formed a friendship with Rob Maybourne. Rob is one of the few who truly understands the impact Susanne's death had on James, often being one to offer reassuring adivce to his friend. Before becoming the vigilante known as Bat-Kid, James led a very normal life. In argument with his father, it is suggested that he spent most of his free time working out with Rob, and training himself to the peak of his physical ability. This is due to James taking Susanne's last words - ''"Look after yourself" - far too literally. James' obsession with fulfilling this promise would often cuse rifts between Alfie and himself. 'The Mugging' On the tenth anniversary of Susanne's death, James was overcome with a sudden crisis of confidence. Fearing that he had wasted the last decade of his life - a fear that Alfie only served to provoke during an argument that day - James went to visit her grave, with Rob coming along. James spoke candidly to his mother's gravestone, explaining how he felt and asking for her guidance. Later that day, Rob reassured James that he had made his mother proud and that he shouldn't put himself down. That night, James slept over at Rob's house, during which he had another flashback to his mother's death. After attempting to get up for a walk, he accidentally woke Rob, who decided to join him. As the two walked, James explained that he was unsure whether to trust his memories or not, explaining that his young age at the time plus the trauma of the experience may have left his memories impaired. Rob attempted to reassure him otherwise, but his attempts were interrupted by the arrivalof a third man, who proceeded to hold the pair at gun point. Personality When initially introduced, James is shown to have the personality traits of an average teenage boy. He is shown to be confrontational when it comes to his mother, often breaking into argument whenever someone would contradict his views on her. However, particularly in the presence of Rob, it became clear that James was an innocent, damaged character with a vulnerable side to him, though this side very rarely came to the surface unless he was in the prescence of Rob.